Coaxial cables are used in many applications, such as local area networks or cable television (CATV) systems. In these types of applications, when a computer system is removed from the local area network or a television receiver is removed from the CATV cabling network, the cable should be terminated to avoid undue signal reflections, noise or an impedance mismatch.
A terminator is an electronic device which absorbs surplus power in a cable system, improving signal quality. A terminator typically includes a body having a cavity therein, a termination chip positioned within the cavity, and a terminal which extends from the termination chip to beyond the end of the body. The terminal and the termination chip are fixed within the cavity of the body. The body includes a section for mating with a connector such that the terminal is brought into electrical communication with a center conductor of the connector when the terminator is mated with the connector. There are several terminators available in the marketplace. Most terminator designs are susceptible to damage when excessive force is applied to the center conductor, such as when the terminator is installed or removed from a cooperating connector. This is due to the fragile nature of the electronic components of the chip inside the assembly which are subjected to the forces applied to the terminal as part of the installation of the terminator onto a connector.